This invention relates to the introduction of gasoline mixed with air into an internal combustion engine, and is a continuation in part of U.S. application Ser. No. 19,950 filed 3/16/70 now U.S. Pat. No. 3,664,315. More particularly, this invention relates to the impingement of gasoline on the narrowest point of the venturi so as to entrain air for introduction into the engine air intake system.
The injection of atomized gasoline (liquid), as will be described, for standardly introduced gasoline or the other fuels in the internal combustion engine leads to certain specific advantages; among them the reduction of emissions from the engine, the better burning of the fuel, and the improved horsepower because of homogenous mixing before the manifold. It is further advantageous to supercharge the engine by introducing air and atomized droplets of gasoline into the mixture introduced into the engine air intake system of the standard automobile engine.
It is an object of the invention, therefore, to provide a method and apparatus for introducing air and atomized droplets of gasoline into the air intake system of the internal combustion engine.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon reading the following detailed description.